The Rise of the Clans
by Macdisney123
Summary: Thunderclan is the only surviving clan. No others clans have been around for longer then they can remember. When Ashstar's kits are born, a dark prophecy arises, telling of a clan to rise. Will they have peace or worse.. War?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed favorited or followed my story 3 also I will post longer chapters soon. **

A gray tom sat next to a pool of water, his fur bristling furiously.

"What are you talking about? My kit will be good! She will not be evil!" The tom hissed angrily, standing up abruptly.

A white she-cat with beautiful amber eyes stepped forwards, a calm yet scalding look in her eyes.

"We are not saying she will be evil, Ashstar. We are simply warning you." The she-cat meowed, her eyes narrowed as she studied the gray tom.

The tom sighed, allowing his fur to lie flat again. "Thank you Rosetail." He meowed quietly, studying his paws.

He glanced back up, opening his mouth to speak when a crisp breeze found its way to the clearing. The white she-cat was fading, although her mouth opened in a silent warning.

"A darkness to rise, a blossom of life, the long forgotten shall return." A voice of many cats whispered on the wind.

Ashstar leaped to his paws, but he could hardly feel the grass as he shredded it with long black claws

"No!" He yowled, although his voice echoed in the wind, stars and fur faded as the she-cat left his mind.

(Timeskip!)

He gasped for air, seeing a white she-cat with worried blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He demanded, his voice coming out more stressfully then he had intended.

The she-cat glared at him momentarily. "It's Fallowstripe. She's having her kits and... And theirs a lot of blood." She mewed quietly, her voice trailing off at one point.

The gray tom leaped to his paws, his dark colored fur bristling nervously. He followed the she-cat back to the den where a low wail was heard.

Flattening her ears, the she-cat glanced at him sadly. "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that the she-cat disappeared into her den, a bunch of herbs clutched tightly in her jaws.

Ashstar sat down, his paws shuffling nervously in the sand, flinching everytime he heard his mate wail.

He was about to leap to his paws when a she-cat burst out of the den.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice so low that he could barely hear it.

Standing up shakily, he shook his head, confusing springing to his eyes.

Running to the den, he nearly stumbled over his paws as he rushed into the nursery.

The prophecy forgotten, he stared in horror at his mate. A tail rested across his shoulders, but he was no longer staring at his dead mate.

He was staring at the two kits, crying out as they nestled in their dead mothers fur.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed into the warm cozy nursery, where a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a large belly was curled around two small kits.

A dark **ginger** she-cat opened her emerald green eyes wearily, blinking a few times to get used to the light.

The other kit, a pale gray tabby tom with white underfur, was sleeping soundly, his tail tucked under his chin and his side rising and falling peacefully.

The small dark ginger she-cat bounced to her paws, her eyes gleaming with energetic excitement.

"Nightkit!" She hissed, prodding her brothers flank sharply with a claw. Her tail flicked impatiently as she glared at him in annoyance.

The toms eyes flew open and he glared back at her, his fur bristling slightly in annoyance.

"What are you doing Cherrykit?" He mewed in protest, staggering up to a sitting position and licking down his ruffled fur indignantly.

"Shh! Don't wake Sorrelwhisker!" She mewed quietly, her whiskers twitching in irritation.

"What do you want?" Nightkit grumbled, sighing in exasperation as he whined. "I was having the best dream of pouncing on a mouse!"

"Well excuse me, I just want to have some fun! You can go back to sleep and I can just go explore by myself." She muttered, her tail drooping slightly as she padded out of the nest and towards the den entrance.

"Wait, I'll come." The gray tom replied with another sigh. Heaving himself to his paws, he trudged after his sister wearily.

"Great!" She squealed, her tail shooting up in the air as she bounced from paw to paw.

"Wha-" Nightkit opened his mouth to speak, but a chuckle and a teasing meow interrupted him.

"What are you two doing out so early?" A large gray tom meowed, padding quickly over to the kits.

"Ashstar!" Nightkit gasped, immediatly squeaking in excitement as the kit bounced on his own paws.

"You should be resting! You'll be apprentices before you know it." Ashstar meowed with a purr, wrapping his tail around his kits.

Cherrykit leaned into her father, her green eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Tell us a story." She begged, looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Yes!" Nightkit agreed, staring at his father as well, shifting his paws side to side excitedly.

"Very well." Their father chuckled. "I was on a patrol when this HUGE fox attacked us.."

(Time skipping to 3-moons later.)

A slender dark ginger she-cat sat in the clearing, next to her pale gray brother.

In front of them, a large gray tom stood on the high-rock.

"Cherrykit and Nightkit please step forwards." He meowed cooly, his voice devoid of all emotion, except for a hint of pride.

Excitement seemed to course through the she-cat, making her leap to her paws and bounce forwards to stand in front of the tom.

The tom padded forwards more slowly, his tail tip twitching showed his excitement in a more calm way.

"Cherrykit and Nightkit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed."Ashstar paused, casting a thoughtful glance through the crowd of cats.

"Nightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Nightpaw. Smokefur." He meowed, addressing a fairly large gray and white tom.

As the tom stepped forwards, Ashstar continued. "You are ready for your first apprentice. I hope that you will pass down all you know to Nightpaw." He finished, stepping back to allow the two cats to touch noses.

Cherrykit watched jealously as Nightkit got Smokefur as his mentor. Smokefur was one of the best warriors in the clan, and she sighed, stepping forwards for her new mentor.

"Cherrykit, from this day on until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw." Ashstar meowed, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

"Tigerpelt, you have trained many apprentices well. I trust you to pass on all you know to Cherrypaw." He finished, pride filling his eyes as he leaped down from the rock.

"Nightpaw! Cherrypaw! Nightpaw! Cherrypaw!" The clan chanted, making Cherrypaw puff out her chest in pride as she touched nose with her new mentor.

Excitement and triumph filled her as she allowed herself to be led away by Tigerpelt, the deputy of the clan.

Wait till Nightpaw sees this, she thought to herself, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"We have a long day ahead of us." Tigerpelt meowed. "Get some rest and I'll give you a tour of our territory tomarrow." He purred, touching his nose to her ear before bounding away.


	3. Chapter 3 Allegiances

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader- Ashstar**

**Gray tom with large paws and amber eyes**

**Deputy- Tigerpelt**

**Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and a black tail tip**

**Apprentice: Cherrypaw**

**Medicine cat(s)-**

**Snowfall:**

**White she-cat with blue eyes. Is deaf in one ear.**

**Warriors-**

**Poppycloud:**

**Tortoiseshell she-cat with one green and one amber eyes and white patches**

**Lionclaw:**

**Large golden furred tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice: Nightpaw**

**Sparrowfoot:**

**Brown tom with faint tabby markings and green eyes**

**Rowanfur:**

**Ginger tom with green eyes and a long tail**

**Hollyfang:**

**Sleek black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Smokefur:**

**Light gray tabby tom with large white patches and huge paws**

**Birchclaw:**

**Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes and dark brown streaks**

**Brightfoot:**

**Energetic ginger she-cat with white paws and chest and green eyes**

**Apprentice: Ivypaw**

**Splashfur:**

**Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white splashes**

**Apprentice: Graypaw**

**Apprentices-**

**Graypaw:**

**Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and white paws**

**Ivypaw:**

**Light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip and green eyes**

**Darkpaw:**

**Black tom with dark green eyes and white paws**

**Cherrypaw:**

**Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws**

**Nightpaw:**

**Pale gray tabby tom with white markings and green eyes**

**Nursery-**

**Poppycloud-**

**Poppycloud &amp; Rowanfur kits:**

**Honeykit:**

**Ginger she-cat with green eyes and a long tail**

**Patchkit:**

**Pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ginger patches with amber eyes**

**Mousekit:**

**Ginger tom with green eyes and white paws and face**

**Elders-**

**Gingerleaf:**

**Gentle ginger and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Adderclaw:**

**Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and darker paws and tail**

**Sorrelwhisker:**

**Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes an white paws and ears**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

"Cherrypaw! Cherrypaw!" A voice snapped in her ear, making her groan and cover her face with her paws.

She sighed in relief when she heard retreating pawsteps, her tensed up muscles relaxing.

Before she could fall back asleep, a loud thump on her ribs made her squeal, bolting to her paws.

A pale gray tom burst out laughing beside her, his green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Revenge is sweet." He said with a grin, flicking her shoulder with his tail before padding out of the den, casting a last glance behind.

"Nightpaw, watch you back." She literally growled, sighing as she heaved herself to her paws, licking her ruffled chest fur quickly.

Padding outside, she blinked the light from her eyes, glancing around. She spotted her mentor ordering out hunting patrols.

The clan didn't have many border patrols, after all they were the only clan around.

Cherrypaw padded to the fresh kill pile, noticing it was running low. She hesitated to choose between a small robin or mouse.

She quickly decided on the mouse, grabbing its tiny tail and padding a bit closer to the shade of the apprentices den.

She sat down, taking a quick bite of her mouse, gaping in surprise when she realized it was juicy despite being small and thin.

She quickly finished it, licking her muzzle in satisfaction when she was done.

Glancing around, she noticed her brother, Nightpaw, was gone. Probably out with his mentor she figured.

"Cherrypaw!" A loud call broke through her thoughts. She looked up, only to see her mentor standing patiently by camp entrance.

Sighing again, she stood up on legs that were still sore from yesterday's training, padding over to her dark brown tabby mentor.

"Yes Tigerpelt?" She meowed, her tail flicking to show she was coming.

"We're doing a mock battle, I expect to see you there soon." Tigerpelt told her, before nodding and walking away towards the forest.

Nodding quickly to herself, she quickly groomed her fur before stretching and standing up, padding out of the camp entrance.

Brambles snagged her fur lightly as she left and she grumbled, making her way swiftly to the training hollow.

When she arrived, she stood at the edge of the clearing, which was sand filled and littered by paw prints.

She was opening her mouth to speak when a black she-cat whipped around, glaring at her in annoyance.

"Finally, look who decides to show up." The she-cat mewed cooly, staring at her in exasperation.

"Don't mind Hollyfang." A bright finer she-cat meowed, rolling her eyes and sighing.

Nodding awkwardly, Cherrypaw padded into the hollow and stood next to her mentor who watched the cats with amusement in his eyes.

"Alright, I want Darkpaw and Ivypaw to both lead a team. Choose your cats." Tigerpelt ordered.

Cherrypaw waited impatiently, her tail flicking as she wondered which team she would be on. Darkpaw was less thoughtful then his sister Ivypaw, and he was less mature as well.

Ivypaw was the more clever cat, she tended to think things out first.

Cherrypaw was forced out of her thoughts when Darkpaw spoke up. "I'll take Nightpaw."

Of course, Cherrypaw thought while rolling her eyes. Nightpaw and Darkpaw were best friends, and Nightpaw also had a crush on Ivypaw.

"I'll take Cherrypaw." Ivypaw mewed, her voice silky soft.

Cherrypaw padded over to stand next to Ivypaw, glaring at the other team triumphantly.

"Then I get Graypaw." Darkpaw declared, watching as the gray tom padded over to stand next to his brother.

Cherrypaw frowned slightly, they were on uneven teams. A grin spread on her face as she turned to look at her mentor.

"Since the teams are uneven, Brightfoot will be on Ivypaws team." Tigerpelt announced, stepping back as the rest of the merits complied.

Cherrypaw smirked at the other team, watching as they glared at them.

"The goal is to find the other teams base and steal their stick." Tigerpelt told them, grabbing a stick with claw marks running on it and tossing it to Ivypaw.

Cherrypaw nodded, watching Ivypaw grab the stick protectively as Tigerpelt gave the other team theirs.

"Alright... Go!" He meowed, padding into the forest, probably to watch, Cherrypaw figured.

Excitement coursed through Cherrypaw as her, Ivypaw and Brightfoot padded quickly through the forest.

They arrived at a small hollow, an Ivypaw turned to face them. "We shall stay here." Ivypaw meowed firmly.

But Cherrypaw shook her head quickly. "It's not protected enough." She meowed, gaining a glare from Ivypaw. "We should probably hide it in a old den and then we can attack from above." She pointed out, but Ivypaws fur bristled.

"It's my team." She snapped. "We'll do as I say!"

"Ivypaw, Cherrypaw has a good idea." Brightfoot meowed, resting her tail on Ivypaws shoulder comfortingly.

"I suppose so..." Ivypaw reluctantly mewed. Turning to face the cats, she came to a quick decision. "Cherrypaw, you attack from the trees and I will attack from one side."

She paused. "Brightfoot, your a quick runner so you can find a den to hide the stick in and find us and attack from the other side." Ivypaw decided, her claws flexing.

"Great!" Cherrypaw meowed excitedly, her fur bristling in happiness. "Lets go!" With that, They all ran off, purring to themselves.

Cherrypaw stopped at a large oak tree, gulping before she began climbing, nearly stumbling a few times. She was soon at a low branch that she could easily jump off of at the right time.

Just then a yowl sounded, signaling it was time. She saw a gray flash of fur and, took a leap.

Cherrypaw stumbled, landing next to Graypaw, who hissed at her in annoyance.

Glancing over her shoulder quickly, she could see Ivypaw fighting with Nightpaw, who was trying to underestimate her since he liked her.

Brightfoot was fighting Darkpaw, and all seemed to be going well.

Whipping back around, she felt a sheathed paw hit her muzzle and she stumbled back, glaring at him before lashing out a front paw at his head.

The tom ducked, making her paws hit the tip of his ears, ruffling the fur.

Cherrypaw yowled before leaping on top of him. The older apprentice side stepped, making her crash beside him.

Knowing he would leap on her, she rolled on her back as he placed a paw on each side of her neck and pummeled her stomach with his hind paws.

She squealed, kicking him off with her strong hind legs.

He landed a distance away and she was prepared to pounce when a screech rang through the hollow.

"Ivypaws team has won!" Tigerpelt yowled, making all cats freeze.

Cherrypaw saw Ivypaw smirked triumphantly, standing up from where she'd had Nightpaw pinned down.

Glancing around, she realized Darkpaw was sitting at the edge of the clearing, haven give up.

Brightfoot stood next to Tigerpelt, the stick clutched tightly in her jaws.

Grunting, Graypaw stood up beside her, shaking his fur clear of dust before scowling.

"No fair! They have a warrior with them." The tom meowed in protest, staring at the deputy with wide eyes.

"Well they won fairly." Tigerpelt snapped, glaring at Graypaw as the younger tom looked at his paws apologetically.

"Now," Tigerpelt continued. "Everyone go to camp and get some rest." With that he disappeared, followed by the other mentors.

Nodding, Cherrypaw followed, soon making it back to camp. She spotted her father Ashstar laying near his den, his dull gray fur darker in the shadows.

A meow broke through her thoughts. "Hi Cherrypaw." A white she-cat meowed, padding over to her with her tail held high.

"Hi Snowfall." Cherrypaw meowed, staring at the ground and then back to the cat who smelled strongly of herbs.

"I was wondering, have you by any chance had any.. Dreams?" Snowfall mewed curiously, standing next to her.

Looking up in surprise, she shook her head. "No I haven't." She replied. "Why?" She added, growing more and more confused.

"No reason." The she-cat meowed with a sigh, shaking her head before bounding away.

Cherrypaw couldn't shake the feeling she was being lied to, no she knew she was.

And she was going to find out.


End file.
